


Hickey

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “You don’t need to cover up the bruises/hickeys.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 80





	Hickey

Logan stares in the mirror and sighs quietly as he swipes concealer over the dark purple bruises on his neck. The concealer doesn't cover much though and is also paler than his own skin (He'd stolen it from Virgil). He groans and buttons up his shirt, tugging at the collar in an attempt to at least slightly hide the markings.

Janus comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Logan's waist. Logan leans back against his chest and smiles when Janus kisses his shoulder.

"You don't have to cover up the hickeys, you know?" Janus hums into the fabric of Logan's shirt.

"I figured you'd rather we hid this," Logan shrugs, but he can't hide the pleased smile that's creeping onto his face.

"You figured wrong, love." Janus squeezes Logan a little closer. "Why would I leave them in such an obvious place if I didn't want to show you off?"

Logan chuckles and starts wiping the patchy concealer off his skin. "Fair point."


End file.
